Adrian Kinez
Adrian Kinez is a son of Hecate in the RPG.. Of Russian descent, he has super-psionic powers, as well as an empathy link with his satyr friend Clayton Riddell, and has recently been able to activate runes and spoils-of-war. Appearance Adrian has blue hair, pale, and a little tall. He's kind and very cautious with his friends and family. He wields double boomerangs - either way he throws them, they always seem to come back. He also talks with a light Russian accent, due to his father being directly from Russia. Background Adrian Kinez is the son of Atticus Kinez, a theoretical physicist who quickly became interested with ancient Greek magic. Growing up in Oklahoma City, he lived a quiet life until the age of 5, when his father actually uncovered one of the secrets to the ancient magic (giving him remote viewing, or the ability to see distant locations '''and '''weak telekinetic powers) while searching for his other lost son, Adam Kinez - and consequently attracted a vast number of monsters to their doorstep. As a result, he had to give Adrian up for adoption to protect him. Adrian lived a less-than-happy life with his "1%" parents in Northwest Missouri, seeing as they tried to only "buy" his love (giving him presents, etc.) At the age of 7, he finally ran from his rich-but-empty life with his foster parents. He ran east, encountering several monsters, and as he crossed the Appalachian Mountains, he met Clayton Riddell, a satyr (and future best friend), who helped him get to Camp Half-Blood. They gained their empathy link at the Ohio River (where Adrian's brother, Adam Kinez first used his power only 6 months ago), when Adrian disturbed a rather large, mythical wasp-man hybrid. In order to escape, he and Clayton had to create an empathy link and throw the creature off their trail (the monster had no eyes - it got around by sensing thoughts). They had kept it ever since (despite when Adrian got possessed by Thrasos, they had it repaired). So far, he is the only known camper with an empathy link with a satyr. Adrian has been at camp for 10 years now. Personality Adrian used to have a quiet personality. However, over the years, he developed a very talkative personality. He is kind, smart, and willing to help out. He can be a little eccentric, though, and when it comes to love, he falls hopelessly into it. Powers, Strengths, and Weaknesses Hecate children have a vast array of magical spells attributing to their main ability. Adrian's powers stem from psionics and dark matter manipulation. Psionics - Any power that relates to the human mind's ability to alter the physical world. *'Telekinesis' - the basic ability to move objects with the mind *'Kinetic Touch '- Teleporting objects' positions using "vortexes" *'Kinetic Field '- a force field that protects him and friends, used by freezing particles in their position. *'Leap of Faith '- Breaking a large fall with telekinesis - usually automatic *'Brainstorm' - Entering a complete trance, he conjures up powerful telekinetic winds, normally in any direction, but he can control them in any way he wants. He has a force field to protect him, but it's easy to break his spell. Enemies in this "storm" suffer slight confusion. *'Psi Beam '- Conjuring a visible beam of psychic energy at an object from the eyes. Quickly draining. 'Rune and Spoil-of-War Manipulation/Activation '- The ability to activate ancient runes of any kind and to magically restore Spoils of War to their former state prior to their owner's death. Adrian cares about his friends and family deeply. This, however, means that he can get himself into trouble a little more easily. He tends to defend what he says, even if he knows he is totally wrong, and has spheksophobia - a fear of wasps, as well as an allergy to them. In addition, it seems he is developing slight disorders from his constant usage of psionics and former use of dark matter. It's quite possible he may go insane when he's an adult. Therefore, his extreme powers and finesse in fighting are weakened by many problems. Quotes "Just cause I'm psychic doesn't mean I'm smart!" "All your base are belong to us, Shadow!" "Homeless people are talented Orian. Everyone knows that." Notes and Trivia *Adrian's name comes from ~TSM~'s wizard name in Wizard101 *He is loosely based off of the creator of him. *Adrian is nearsighted, and recently got a gift from Hecate - a pair of Transitions that doubles as a helmet. Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Demigod Category:~The Steampunk Magician~